


Revolution

by Luveverlark



Category: Original Work
Genre: American - Freeform, Aunt, Awesome, Blood, Cool, Drama, Dress, F/M, Family, Fiction, Flowers, Fun, Funny, Happy, Historical, History, House - Freeform, Love, Map - Freeform, Original Character Death(s), Original Character(s), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, PEN, POV Original Character, POV Original Female Character, Pencil, People, Quill, Revolution, Romance, Sad, Tags Are Fun, Tags Are Hard, War, Young, colonial, constitution, cry, garden, laugh, new, old, paper, surprise, wonder, write
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-19
Updated: 2017-01-21
Packaged: 2018-09-18 15:35:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9391241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luveverlark/pseuds/Luveverlark
Summary: The revolution has begun, and Sarah must move in with her rich Aunt Elizabeth. Little did she know when she walked through that big iron gate, her summer would be much different than she had expected...I also have this story on my wattpad.com account! My username is QueenOfShips101





	1. The Trip

I was quite devastated at the news, of course. Father would be going off to war, my mother died when I was little... and so the only thing to do was to go to Aunt Elizabeth's house. I haven't actually met her before, and I'm not sure how to feel. Father seemed to think that I'd be more excited to go if he pointed out her wealth, but I'm not sure what he means by it. Yes, I'm excited for a big house to explore, and maybe a new dress or two would be nice... but that doesn't change the fact that there's a war going on.

Now, as I board my train, I feel a pang of regret. Father is going off to war, and what I'm concerned about is what I'll think of Aunt Elizabeth's house.

"Sarah, aren't you going to give your dear father a hug goodbye?" father calls after me. I quickly rush back to him, and he holds me in a tight hug. After a moment I notice that he's crying, and I quickly say, "Oh, Father... please don't cry."

It makes my heart break to see him this way, because he cries so rarely. Even after I ask him not to, he can't seem to help it; quiet tears run down his face and onto mine. He lets go of me, and instead holds onto my shoulders, looking down into my eyes.

"I love you, my little Princess Sarah," he says with a sad smile. I smile back, a tear running down my face. He wipes it off with his thumb, and I respond with the nickname that I gave him when I was little, "I love you too, King Bumble Bee."

I hug him again, and then I quickly climb the steps back onto the train when the conductor shouts, "All aboard!"

I take a seat, and look at Father out the window. He waves, and the train starts. I watch him until he's out of sight, and then all of my sadness, fear, and worries bore down on me at ones. Tear pore down my cheeks like rivers, and I pull my knees up on the seat, and hug my legs against me. I sit rocking and crying for about half an hour, before I finally fall asleep.

I wake again about an hour later to a voice. It's a man's voice, and he seems annoyed. I open my eyes quickly, and sit up. The man is wheeling a cart of food down the isle of seats, and he says to me, "I was ASKING if you want something to eat! Now sit up and stop being rude by ignoring me, and answer my question!"

"Well!" I say, quite flushed. "I don't care if you're the King of England! Do you not think it rude to awaken someone who is perfectly happy passing the time by sleeping? You woke me when, if I wanted food, I could have perfectly well have come and asked for some!"

The man looks taken aback, and he says, "What right have you to speak to me in this manner?" He looks very angry, and I notice a few passengers who are staring.

"I believe I have every right!" I exclaim, sitting up straighter. "If you do not realize, I am, female and child or not, a passenger on this train. And if my father's money is paying for me to travel, I do believe that, like anyone else riding here, I am a passenger. And it is your job to give passengers a good trip, and help them with their travel needs, is that correct?"

One of the male passengers laughs, and the man with the food sputters to think of something to say. His face is growing red, and the other passengers are obviously enjoying this show of wits between a male adult and a female child.

"Now, do remember that I can report your behaviour toward a passenger on this train, and you could very well kiss your job goodbye. Now tell me, what were you just going to say?"

The man realizes his failure, and says, biting his lip, "I..... I was going to... I was going to offer you some food, and say I am ever so sorry for any inconvenience, miss. I can give you some of the snacks for free due to...um.... the problem."

The passengers all begin laughing, and, after hurrying to give me a whole tray of the snacks, the man quickly exits the train car to escape his embarrassment. 

"Very well done," an older man in a seat to my left laughs. "I am very impressed."

"Yes, she is very smart, don't you think?" another chimes in. 

I blush, and thank them. I then begin to eat my snacks, which range from blueberry muffins to a small cake. I share the desserts with the other passengers, and make friends with them. There are four women and three men in my cart, and they are all very kind to me. 

A few hours later the man from before (who is acting a bit TOO kind to me now) helps me to another car where I can sleep comfortably. I thank him when he leaves, and get into my nightgown. I lay down in the covers of the small bed, and stare out the window. I watch the stars, and the trees that we seem to fly past. I see the silhouette of a wolf as it runs up a mountain, and howls at the full moon above. 

I begin to wonder what the future will contain. I wonder about my father, I wonder about my aunt, and most of all, I wonder about me. What will this summer hold?


	2. Arrival

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sarah has arrived!

I am awoken to the sound of the train coming to a halt. I hear voices, and then someone hurrying to my door. There's a knock, and I quickly sit up in my bed.

"Madam," the man says from outside. "We have arrived at the station. The conductor has given everyone five minutes to pack up and exit the train.... would you like some help?"

I laugh quietly to myself, and make a mental note to start being witty to anyone who crosses my path, and soon I'll have a whole army that I could fight Britain with myself if I wanted to! 

"Thank you very much, sir... hold on while I change out of my night wear." I say, slipping out of the bed. 

"Of course, ma'am," he says respectively, and I hear him walk a pace from the door so I may have more privacy. I slip out of my nightgown, and put on my blue church dress. 

I haven't many dresses, because Father always had to provide for the two of us, keep house, and everything he or my mother will have had to do, all by himself. I help- or I DID help- of course, but I was never as good as a mother would have been.

"All done!"I say, and, taking my nightgown in one hand, begin stuffing things into my luggage case. 

The man enters, and begins helping me pack up my few things that were out. He then makes the bed as i adjust my sunhat on my head, and put my special necklace Father gave me around my neck.

"Well, I hope that you enjoyed your trip, madam," the man says, and he escorts me from the train.

"Thank you," I say, and I get off. 

I scan the crowd of people for my aunt. My dad said that I'd know her when I saw her, because she has bright orange hair. He said that she also has bright green eyes. She's my mom's little sister, and I think he said that she is in her late thirties. 

"Sarah?" I hear through the swarm of people. I turn excitedly to the direction it's coming from, and say, "Aunt Elizabeth!" 

Father was certainly telling the truth when he said that I'd know her when I saw her. Her hair is as bright orange as fire, and her eyes look like glowing emeralds. She smiles when she sees me, and waves. I hurry to her, and she embraces me. 

"Dearest Sarah, I haven't seen you since you were a baby!" she says, smiling broadly. she lets go, and looks me up and down.

"My, when your father wrote me a letter describing you, I didn't know you'd be so pretty! He said you would be, but my oh my. Just like your mother." Aunt Elizabeth says.

"Thank you, Aunt Elizabeth," I grin. 

"Well, come on! We don't want to be late to have tea on our first day together, dear, now do we? I want to hear everything about you, and your house, and...." Aunt Elizabeth trails on as we go to her carriage, where a man is sitting on the seat behind the horses.

"This is Fred, my driver," Aunt Elizabeth says. 

"Hello, Miss Sarah!" Fred says cheerfully.

"Hello, sir!" I reply. 

I sit in my seat, close the door, and the horses begin to go.


	3. Aunt Elizabeth's House

We arrive about twenty minutes later, and as I get out of the car, wobbly at first, I trudge toward the big iron gate. I look up at the towering building in amazement. The house itself is pale yellow, with green shutters and a green roof. The large door is a beautiful dark green, and a beautiful garden is around it. Flowers bloom in every direction you turn your gaze to, and vines creep up the sides of the house. All and all, it's pretty amazing.

"What do you think, Sarah?" Aunt Elizabeth asks, walking up to me. 

"It's beautiful," I say with a grin. 

We walk through the big gateway, and approach the house. Just then, a large black dog runs over and jumps on top of me, so I'm pinned to the ground. My air's been knocked out, and so I just look up helplessly at the big brown eyes of the adorable dog.

It licks my face, and I smile. Regaining my breath, I laugh, and then stroke his head.

Aunt Sarah is laughing, and I try to get up. The dog lays beside me, gazing at me with large brown eyes. 

 

"Dexter!" I hear a voice yell 

"Dexter!" I hear a voice yell. I turn my head sharply as a boy sprints into the garden, and sees Dexter laying next to me.

"What are you doing?!" he exclaims. For a moment I think that he's talking to the dog, but then he turns to me. 

"I asked what you're doing!" he says to me.

"I.... me?" I sputter, angry.

"Yeah you! You're messin' with my dog, Dexter! Leave 'em alone!" the boy cries.

"Now, get your facts straight!" I say back. "I'm not doing a thing to your dog, he has just rushed in and jumped on ME. Now, if anything, you should be apologizing to me! This dress is now ruined, and you are on my AUNT'S property, not your own! So okay, I shall await your sincere apology." I cup a hand to my ear as if waiting, and the boy storms off to the gate.

"Get over here, Dexter!" the boy calls, and the big dog leaps up from the grassy ground. Dexter gives me a last sad glance goodbye, and then bounds after his master.

"Who was he?" I ask, my face flushed with anger.

"We'll talk inside, dear, we must prepare tea before it is too late to drink it." Aunt Sarah says with a laugh. 

She walks toward the house, then enters, and I sigh, turning to Fred. 

"Are all boys like that?" I ask him. He laughs, and I can't help blushing. 

"Well, if they are, you're smart and brave enough to outwit them all." he says with a wink.

"How old are you, Fred?" I ask him curiously.

"Twenty-two." he says. "Now hurry up before your aunt fires me!"

I flash him a smile, and then run inside.


	4. Tea with the Queen

"And this is your room, dear," Aunt Elizabeth tells me as we stop by the last door she had yet to show me. "I'll let you unpack your things. Meet me down in the gazebo for tea in about twenty minutes."

I nod. "Thank you, Aunt Elizabeth," I say with a smile. "You've been so nice... I feel very comfortable here already."

Aunt Elizabeth looks so pleased I fear she's about to cry. She then wraps me in a tight hug, and says, "Oh, I'm so happy to hear that Sarah, you have no idea."

When she lets go, I see that her eyes have flooded with tears. I ask her if something's wrong, and she shakes her head. "No, no, of course not! It's just... you are such a wonderful young woman... your mother would be ever so proud of you. She really loved you, you know."

"Thank you, Aunt Elizabeth. And yes, I know that she did... or so I've been constantly told." 

After she leaves, I open the door to my room. I awe at the beauty of what I see.

I set my tote down on the floor beside the bed, grinning 

I set my tote down on the floor beside the bed, grinning. The walls are greyish- blue, and the curtains and bed are off-white with blue designs. There is a little chair and desk, a small couch between two windows, a chair and nightstand. 

The smooth, wooden floor beneath my feet makes my shoes click-clack, and I love the sound as it breaks the silence and echoes through the room. I'd love to be a tap dancer, which is what the sounds reminds me of. Once Father brought me to a show- I believe that I was ten- where many dancers in shiny black shoes made music with their feet.

'Tap dancing' is what they called it, I believe. But I do have other more preferred passions, such as writing. I love to pick up a quill and let the my thoughts spill onto the paper to create things that people can comprehend and enjoy. 

I unload my clothes into the dresser, and put a charcoal painting my father made for me and framed on the night table. I smile sadly at it, and finally leave the room. 

I go to the gazebo, and sit across from my aunt at the small table. She smiles when I sit, and says, "Tomorrow is Sunday, so I was thinking that we could go to church early, and then do anything you want for the rest of the day! How does that sound?"

I smile, put then my smile fades. "What's wrong, Sarah?" Aunt Elizabeth asks.

"This is my only church dress, Aunt Elizabeth... I don't have anything appropriate to wear tomorrow."

Aunt Elizabeth smiles. "Well, even better! After tea, we'll go to Ms. Benson's shop and see what she can do for you!"

"Are you sure?" I ask, excited. Ms. Benson, if I've heard correctly, is the best seamstress around. But also the most expensive.

"Sure?" Aunt Elizabeth laughs. "I'd love to! Now, back to tea. Let's make a game of it, shall we?"

"What sort of game?" I question.

"Let's pretend that you are a princess, and I am the queen of England." Aunt Elizabeth smiles. 

"Okay," I laugh. I pick up a cup of tea, and raise my pinky. I sit a bit straighter, and then take a short sip of tea. 

"I hope that you have been finding your stay in my kingdom pleasing so far, Princess Sarah," Aunt Elizabeth says in a mock British accent. 

I contain a laugh, and then say with a similar accent, "I've had a surprisingly enjoyable time so far, my queen, for I usually just sit in front of a mirror."

Unable to control herself, Aunt Elizabeth breaks out laughing. She finally stops, her face red, and says, "Oh, Sarah, you are too funny."

After tea, Fred helps me into the carriage. "Is it far?" I ask him. Aunt Elizabeth climbs in beside me, and Fred says, "Nay, it's only about ten minutes away."

"I can't thank you enough for taking me to get a new dress," I tell Aunt Elizabeth as we start off. 

"You're very welcome, Sarah! And we aren't just getting ONE dress!" she replies.

My mouth drops open. 

We finally pull up, and I get out. Aunt Elizabeth and I enter the shop, and I find it is almost as wonderful as my room.


	5. Ms. Benson's dress shop

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note that there were pictures in some of the chapters- on wattpad- so some things might not make as much sense. Like the dresses aren't described... but I'll edit it as soon as I can.

A middle aged woman from behind the desk smiles at us as we come in. 

"Are you Ms. Benson?" I ask her, and she nods.

"That would be me, dear! Are you two looking for something in particular?" Ms. Benson asks us.

"I'd like to see your finest dresses," Aunt Elizabeth says, and then winks at me. Fred enters, and says, "Mind if I look with you, Sarah?"

I feel my face go red, and I quickly say, "Of course not!"

Ms. Benson comes back with a few dresses on one arm, and hands them to me.

"These should fit you! Would you like to try them on in the back room?" She asks me.

"Yes, thank you very much," I reply.

I enter the room, which is a small, empty room, except for a mirror. I close the door behind me, and take off my current dress. I put on the first one, and then exit the room.

"What do you think?" I ask, and they all look up at me. This is a simple blue dress.

This is a simple blue dress 

 

This is what it looks like, but on me (not to brag) it's even more amazing. Aunt Elizabeth smiles, as do they all, and Ms. Benson says, "That dress is very pretty, and you could wear in on practically any occasion!"

I go and try on the next gown, and then come out to show them again. This one is less simple, but I like it.

 

Aunt Elizabeth smiles proudly, and says, "That's my niece! Who knew I could be related to someone as pretty as her?" 

Aunt Elizabeth smiles proudly, and says, "That's my niece! Who knew I could be related to someone as pretty as her?"

I move onto the one before last dress, which is very elegant. I go out, and even Fred's eyes widen when I come out.

"My, you're beautiful, Sarah," Fred says with a grin 

"My, you're beautiful, Sarah," Fred says with a grin. I feel my face reddening again, and I hurry to try the last one on.

This one makes me feel just amazing. It's beautiful, not even the most negative person in the world could pass over it without thinking WOW. 

I shyly walk out to show them. Ms. Benson smiles broadly, as does Aunt Elizabeth... and Fred's jaw drops. 

"Wow, Sarah, I don't care if that's a million pounds, I have to buy you that 

"Wow, Sarah, I don't care if that's a million pounds, I have to buy you that." Aunt Elizabeth says.

"You look amazing, Sarah!" Ms. Benson says. Then she turns to Fred, who was awfully quiet. "What do you think, Fred?" she asks him. 

He realizes that we're all looking at him and his mouth is still hanging open, and his face grows very red. 

"Um...... I think......." he fumbles for words, and is obviously embarrassed.

I laugh. "Thanks Fred, I'll take 'um.....I think.....' as a compliment."

They all laugh, and Fred bites his lip, amused but still embarrassed.

"Well," I say finally. "I'll go change back into my regular clothes."

I do so, and return, the new dresses in my hands. "So, Aunt Elizabeth, which ones should I get?"

"All of them!" Aunt Elizabeth says with a laugh.

"All of them!?" I ask, surprised. 

"Yes, yes!" Ms. Benson says. "And I insist on you paying half price."

"No, that is very kind of you, Ms. Benson, but I-" Aunt Elizabeth begins, but Ms. Benson shakes her head. "I insist!" she says. "You looked magnificent in those dresses, dear.... I love making things that people will love to wear. The money doesn't matter as much to me as a smile on the face of someone who wears my clothing."

I smile, pleased. "Thank you very much, Ms. Benson!"

After saying goodbyes, we get back in the carriage, and ride back- dare I say it?- home.


	6. Sunday

I yawn, and sit up in bed. It's bright, and I realize that it's already morning. The night went by so fast! I slide out of bed, fix the blankets again, then hurry to the dresser. I take out the simple blue dress, and put it on. 

I put my hair up into bun, and tie a bow around it with some white ribbon. I take my pair of nice white shoes, slip those on as well, and then leave the room.

I found Fred at the table eating breakfast, sipping coffee, and with a newspaper in his hands. "Good morning, Fred," I say, and he looks up from is newspaper.

"Good morning, Miss Sarah. Would you like something to eat?" he asks, smiling.

I nod. "Yes, please. Thank you, Fred. Wait- you cook too?"

Fred laughs, and stands from his seat at the table. "I can. The cook is staying with her daughter on the other end of town until her baby's born to help her settle in. I've taken over while she's gone. I can cook almost anything."

"Impressive!" I say with a grin.

Fred flashes me one of his smiles before leaving for the kitchen.

"Good morning, Sarah!" Aunt Elizabeth practically sings as she walks down the stairs. She's wearing a simple green dress with a black trim and waist line. 

"Good morning Aunt Elizabeth," I respond with a laugh.

She sits at the table, and I turn to the kitchen, where Fred is busy cooking eggs.

 

I'LL UPDATE THIS LATER! MAKE SURE TO COMMENT AND FOLLOW IF YOU ENJOY! :)

**Author's Note:**

> If you like this story, make sure that you follow it so you know when there's more!


End file.
